Bionicle, The Toa Meta
by bobrox15
Summary: The Toa Nuva obsolete? New Toa to take their place? It's Toa Vs. Toa in a fight for survival and for the control over or protection of Mata Nui. Chapter 4 finished.
1. The Arrival

----Disclaimer, I do not own Lego Bionicle, but the Toa Meta Idea is mine as well as names of the Turaga Meta and Toa Meta----

Bionicle, the Toa Meta - Chapter 1 - The Arrival

Mata Nui, an island paradise, home of the Matoran and the Toa Nuva. A time of peace has finally been reached, the Makuta's threat

finally over and the great spirit awake. But it is the arrival of six mysterious pods that begin our tale of a new chapter in the legend of the

Bionicle.

"So, you saw them too?" Vakama asked Nokama. "I beleive we all saw them" replied Nuju. "Six falling stars, what could this mean?"

Takanuva asked "That's what we've gathered at the great Temple to discuss" said Vakama "It means the arrival of 6 new Toa" said a

mysterious voice. The Toa looked around to see a shor silver figure who looked like a Turaga, he carried a Silver staff with a red Jewel at

the tip. "Who are you?" Tahu asked. "I am Gaiden, the Turaga of Prophecy" "Anothe Turaga? but why now?" asked Tahu. "Because there

are other Toa, the falling stars you saw contain six Toa, and they've come with the intention to destroy you." said Gaiden "Destroy us? I

thought the Toa were heroes!" exclaimed Gali. "Toa are warriors, heroes are just warriors with good inentions, there are many Toa, some

with differen intentions than others" replied Gaiden. "But why, and how do we know we can trust you?" said Tahu. "You are considered

obsolete in their eyes, they wish to take over as the new heroes. I allie myself with them, but giving you a fair warning seemed like the polite

thing to do, you can trust me or not, but the Toa Meta ARE coming and you can either be prepared or you can fall" with that Gaiden

vanished into the trees. "We must go to our villages, who knows when these new Toa will arrive" Gali said once Gaiden was gone.

Meanwhile in Po-Koro. "Sounds like we have a Rahi problem in one of the caves" said one of the gaurds. "Yeah, they've been making

that sound for hours now, they better be careful or they'll cause a cave in" said the second. "Wait, is that Toa Pohatu? why isnt he using his

mask of speed? he's just trudging along for some reason." Suddenly Pohatu leapt onto the top of the wall. "Sound the alarms and close the

Gates, that Toa is bad news" said Pohatu to the shocked Gaurd. "Y-yes sir, I take it you know what's going on." The Gaurd sounded the

alarm and the Gates closed, The Matoran began to reinforce the gates with large stones. Onewa led the others to the Koli feild while

Pohatu and the Gaurd watched for the New Toa's Arrival. "This is a grave time for us all, a new Toa has been sighted off the coast of

Po-Wahi, though it brings bad news, these new Toa wish to bring unbalance to Mata Nui and Destroy our Toa Heroes, let us stand by our

heroes and see through these events. Never have we seen such a threat, that is why we must not forget, UNITY, DUTY, and DESTINY!"

The Matoran cheered and Onewa sighed as he returned to his home. "We must keep their spirits high to prevent panic, because panic only

leads to failure." Similar speeches were given all over Mata Nui as the six new Toa walked towards each Koro, Takanuva waited for word

from the others at the great temple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Just a short intro chapter to see if you guys like the idea, Reviews please! I want to know what sort of things you guys would like to see, Chapter 2 will be up once I get some feedback.


	2. The Toa Meta

----Disclaimer, I do not own Lego Bionicle, but the Toa Meta Idea is mine as well as names or the Turaga and Toa Meta----

Bionicle, the Toa Meta - Chapter 2 - The Toa Meta

"How much longer will this Booming last? I'm getting sick of hearing it" groaned Pohatu hours after Onewa's speech. "Would you rather be

fighting to the death against another Toa who wants you dead?" the gaurd asked. "I wonder why they want to destroy us, I mean, I know

they think we've gotten old and weak, while they're all new and improved, but why kill us?" "It is a test from Mata Nui, defeat these new

Toa and reclaim your titles as heroes" said Onewa as he walked up beside Pohatu, "As long as you remain a Toa, you'll face challenges,

your journey is never over and peace is always short lived." "Well you're right about one thing, we're only Toa Heroes if we win this fight."

"Here he comes, ready the catapaults" said the head gaurd as the dark brown Toa came into firing range. The Matoran did so. "Only fire

once" shouted Pohatu. "But why?" the gaurd asked. "Mask of sheilding, I don't know if it works or not so dont waste your ammunition until

we find out." "Fire Once then hold" shouted the gaurd. The weapons fired, it was just as they feared, the mask sheilded the Toa from the

attack. "What do we do now?" asked the Gaurd. "We wait" said Pohatu, watching as the New Toa neared the gate.

Meanwhile in Kini Nui Takanuva was getting restless. "Why must I stay here? my brothers may need me" "Because if they fail you're the

only one left" said a Gold Turaga. "I thought you were on their side" said Takanuva. "I only served as a guide for the Toa Meta, my brother

directs them in battle" said the Turaga. "And you are?" "I am Turaga Waru, Turaga of Legend. I already know who you are, The great

Takanuva, the Toa of light. "Well I'm hardly great" said Takanuva. "Oh no, a seventh Toa is very rare indeed, out of all the Toa I've seen,

your team is the only one in which I've seen 7, a lucky number" said Waru. "Rare? out of all the Toa you've seen?" asked Takanuva. "Yes,

after seeing the New Toa you're about to face, and hearing Vakama's story about how they were once Toa, you surely didnt think you

were the only ones did you?" "How many more?" "I did not count, there are things you have yet to see, as there are things I've yet to see,

only time will tell."

Ga-Koro was facing its own problems. "As I feared, the Toa arrived here first" said Nokama. "What do we do?" exclaimed Gali. "What

can we do?" replied Nokama sadly. "Halt, you're under arrest" said a scared voice behind the two. "Maku!" Gali looked at the Matoran

shocked. "H-Hali escaped to find Takanuva, I was ordered by Toa Lexus to arrest you and bring you to her" said Maku frightened. "It

gets us in the city" said Gali. "Dont worry, you're only doing your duty" said Nokama comfortingly to the scared Matoran. The two

followed Maku into the City of Ga-Koro. "This was perhaps the easiest Koro to take, no stone walls, just grassy huts and wooden fences"

the tall blue female Toa laughed. "You underestimate us, new Toa of water. Ga-Koro is stronger than you think" said Gali. "Please, call me

Lexus, and though I like the water, my power lies with metal, as do the rest of us, I would be the Toa of melting, and as you can see, I've

already won."

Tahu could hear the sounds of battle as he reached Ta-Koro, he had to surf across the lava because the bridges were down to keep the

enemy Toa at bay. Vakama rode along behind. "How did the gaurd find out these Toa were bad news?" asked Tahu. "Ta-Matoran are

quick to judge against outsiders, sometimes it's a flaw, but this time it worked to an advantage" said Vakama. "What is that thing?" the

gaurd asked as Tahu arrived at the gate. "Another Toa, but this one brings bad news" said Tahu, "He's not attacking?" "He's out of Range

to use his sword" said the gaurd. Suddenly a light flashed and a bridge appeared across the lava. "What's he doing?" asked Tahu. "He's

turning the lava solid and readying his own attack" said Vakama. The Red Toa ran across the solid lava as the Ta-Koro gaurd attacked the

Toa reshaped the lava to sheild him. Soon he was at the gate. "Tahu, come down and face me like a REAL Toa, you versus me, leave the

Matoran out of this." "If this battle concerns their fate then they shall take part in this battle as well" shouted Tahu. "Then so be it." With

that, the Toa began to attack the gate. "He's a fool, it's nearly impossible to break through" said Tahu. "Ready the Matoran gaurd for when

he breaks through" Vakama told the head gaurd. suddenly there was a huge light and the gate melted away. "All gaurds ready. prepare to

fire!" shouted the head gaurd. The Matoran shot into the smoke. suddenly a dark figure leapt over the gate, as he landed his crimson mask

of levitation changed into a mask of power. "You missed me" the Toa laughed as he faced the readied Tahu and Ta-Matoran.

Lewa knew not what awaited him in Le-Koro but he was ready, all seemed quiet, too quiet for what was usually such an energetic place.

Something moving in the brush caught his eye. "A statue?" Lewa questioned Matau only to find the Turaga gone. "Matau?" everything went

black.

Kopaka wasn't worried about Ko-Koro, he knew the mountain was tough to scale without knowledge of the correct path, that was, until

he found a rock solid wall of metal around the mountain. There has to be a weakness somewhere Kopaka thought as he activated his mask

of x-ray vision. all around, No weaknesses. "If Ta-Koro remains standing we could use the lift to travel over this wall" said Nuju. "Then let

us hurry, it's only a matter of time before this new ice Toa finds the path to Ko-Koro" replied Kopaka. As Kopaka neared the Volcano he

could hear the sounds of Tahu's fight. "Brother, you're on your own, I must attend to my own village" said Kopaka as he climbed the stairs

to the lift. It's a blizzard, that will slow him down at least thought Kopaka as they crossed above the wall. Suddenly the cable snapped,

Kopaka changed his mask to levitation and lowered him and Nuju safely to the ground, as soon as his mask returned to his prefered mask

of x-ray vision, a Toa appeared in his sights. "I see you made it past my wall Kopaka, you're smart, but do you have the strength?" said the

tall, thin, white colored Toa.

Onua shivered as his foot stepped into the cold water. "Flooding, not a good sign" said Whenua as he led the way using his mask of seeing

in the dark. "All the light stones are out and it's hard for even me to see down here" said Onua. "There's pathways to every Koro from this

village, making us the most vulnerable to attack, but the mine shafts make excellent places for the Matoran to hide." said Whenua. "But

with this flooding, water may have filled all escape routes" said Onua, "But once we make it to the Koro it wont matter" "I can only hope

the Matoran can handle things until we arrive" said Whenua. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "It's an Ussal crab stampede!"

exclaimed Onua as he helped Whenua to safety on a nearby ledge. "And the sound of rushing water" said Whenua. Suddenly they saw the

huge torrent of water headed straight for them. "I'll be fine, just get to the Koro!" shouted Whenua as the surrent hit him and began to wash

him back through the tunnel. Onua changed to the mask of underwater breathing and stabbed his weapons into the rock wall, weith

difficulty he made his way through the current until he came to the Koro, it was an underwater lake by now, the houses barricaded shut by

rocks and Rahi fish from Ga-Koro everywhere. "I have to hurry, it's only a matter of time before the Matoran run out of supplies inside

their homes" said Onua. he quickly looked for a promising tunnel but something pulled him out of the water. "Looking for something?"

asked the Black Toa standing before Onua.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I tried to include a segment from each of the Toas' locations. Sorry, Lewa fans for making his segment so short, I promise

I'll make it up to you. The real fight begins next chapter, I'll probably submit chapters slower after this. Any Special Pairings you wish to

see or would you prefer to be surprised by my choices? Just a warning, you'll probably hate me by the time I'm done with this fiction

because... SOMEONE... WILL... DIE! Stay tuned and eventually you might find out who. Also, I included many elements from the Mata

Nui online Game (such as the lift from Ta-Koro to Ko-Koro)


	3. Tahu's Challenge

----Disclaimer, I do not own Lego Bionicle, but the Toa Meta Idea is mine as well as names or the Turaga and Toa Meta----

Bionicle, the Toa Meta - Chapter 3 - Tahu's Challenge

"You missed me" the Toa laughed as he faced the readied Tahu and Ta-Matoran. "Greetings Ta-Koro, I am Toa Haxxon and I will be

your new Toa Master once I get rid of your old washed out gaurdian" The Toa sneered. "For a Toa you aren't very smart" said Tahu with

a grin. the Matoran on the wall above Dropped Rocks and poured hot lava down onto the shocked Toa. He screamed in pain as the Lava

burned until it hardened, trapping him in solid stone. The Matoran cheered. "I doubt this is over...but enjoy your victory for now" said

Vakama. suddenly the rock began to glow, a spear shot from the rock and impaled Tahu into the near by wall, Tahu winced at the pain in

his shoulder where the spear stabbed. "You think I am as weak as you" hissed the angry Toa, now badly burned but free from the solid

lava. "Luckily I have a body made of metal or you could have killed me." The Matoran readied more Lava but the Haxxon was ready this

time, he aimed a Glowing circle at he Gate when he was hit by a blast of fire. "Your fight is with me" said Tahu. "Good...then let us see who

is the better Toa" Haxxon grabbed his burnt arm and attached a circle which suddenly repaired the Damage. Tahu looked surprised. "I've

seen this power before once, I beleive the call it alchemy, manipulation of substance" said Vakama. "So, that's what those circles do" said

Tahu. Tahu Ran towards Haxxon. Haxxon readied a circle and Tahu awaited the outcome of the attack. At this time the Matoran were

ready with more Lava. "Wait for my signal" said the gaurd watching Tahu's movement. Tahu swung around Haxxon and used his swords to

pin him into the wall. "Now" shouted the Gaurd. As they poured the Lava down onto Haxxon, Tahu used his mask of shielding so he could

remain unharmed by the Lava, Haxxon began to laugh, then Tahu realized what was wrong, the Lava had now become water. Haxxon

pulled free and walked towards Tahu. "You thought you had me trapped, but it all worked out in my favor, you sacrificed your swords to

pin me down, your Matoran used up the rest of their ammo to hit me, and turning it into water made your fire useless" "I still have my fists"

shouted Tahu running at Haxxon. "What good will they do you when you cant hit me?" Haxxon said making rocks raise from the ground,

one hit Tahu right in the chest knocking the wind out of him. "You're finished" said Haxxon. "Even if I lose today, the Matoran will never

follow you" said Tahu. "The weak are always expected to obey the victor" said Haxxon. "Then I guess...we Ta-Matoran dont realize wen

we've lost" said Tahu. Suddenly from out of the caves Matoran came rushing by the masses and threw all their attacks at Haxxon. "Unity"

shouted Jala as he led the Matoran. "I'll take every last one of you" screamed Haxxon. "Not so tough now" smirked Tahu. "If I go down

today, I'll take you into the Firey lake with me" Shouted Haxxon Angrily, his circle glowing Red. "Order a Retreat" Vakama told Jala. "A

Ta-Matoran never runs away" said Jala. "I fear this Toa's power, we've only one if we live, and I feel as though the only way you'll survive

is to Retreat." Suddenly lava began to pour into the city. "We're sinking under the lava, how do we escape now?" asked Jala. "This way"

said Tahu breaking down a building with the mask of strength to create a safe path. "Now it's time for me to be the Hero, goodbye" said

Tahu running at Haxxon who had a Matoran in his grasp. Tahu Blasted Haxxon who dropped the scared Matoran. "Now flee with the

others." "Tahu!" Shouted Jala. "This is his duty Jala" said Vakama as they crossed with the Last of the Matoran before seeing Ta-Koro

sink beneath the Lava. The Matoran looked worried now. "Tahu is gone, who will protect us now?" asked a Matoran. "Faith" said

Vakama watching the Lava. The Matoran Cheered seeing Tahu walk out of the Lava. "You seems surprised Jala, mask of shielding you

know" said Tahu. "And what of Haxxon?" asked Vakama. "He's still down there" said Tahu. "Now we can only hope the other Toa share

your victory" said Vakama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: To see pictures of the Toa Meta, go to the Bionicle website Gallery and Search: "bobrox13" under users


	4. The First to Fall

---Disclaimer, I do not own Lego Bionicle, but the Toa Meta Idea is mine as well as names of the Turaga Meta and Toa Meta besides Axel which is also a name from Kingdom Hearts---

Bionicle, the Toa Meta - Chapter 4 - The first to Fall

"Where am I?" asked Lewa looking around, he was in a jail cell. "New Green Toa quick-capture us and take Le-Koro" said the green

Matoran who was Lewa's cell mate. "This city was built to support your wind powers, it should be simple for you to escape" Matau said

from across the way. "There will be no quick-scapes today" said a dark voice. "Why do you capture the Matoran? Toa are supposed to

be heroes" said Lewa. "I only captured the ones who attacked me, for they are enemies. Oh, how rude, my name is Kuual, I already know

the three of you, Kongu, Turaga Matau, and Toa Lewa, as I see it you have two choices, follow me as the new Toa or remain here to rust,

though I will have to discard the Toa because I know these cells wont hold him for long." "Why Kill us?" Asked Lewa. "I dont trust you,

you'll keep returning to the Matoran despite how many times I defeat you." "Let us settle this in a quick-round of Toa-fighting." said Lewa

looking at Kuual. "My thoughts exactly, I want you to see just how weak you are." Kuual cut open the cage. "Let us find a more suitable

Arena." Kuual led Lewa to the Le-Koro Koli stadium. "Rules are simple, you may use flight but stay within the confines of the Arena,

Winner will be the Toa of Le-Koro." "Then may the best Toa win" said Lewa. "I intend to" Replied Kuual. As the match started Lewa and

Kuual Drew their swords. Lewa leapt into the air "follow me" he taunted. Kuual's masked transformed into one of Levitation and he

follwed in pursuit, much to Lewa's surprise. SLAM! Lewa accidentally flew into some vines, Kuual chased him. Lewa dove through the

twists and turns noticing Kuual was having trouble in the Vines. "Having Trouble other Toa of wind?" he taunted. "No, I'm just FINE, just

realize this, I'm no Toa of Wind" suddenly the vines began to shake and wrap around Lewa. "These vines make perfect ammo for the Toa

of Motion" The vines began to tighten. Lewa choked, cutting through as many as he could but they kept coming, Kuual saw Lewa go still

and knew the battle was over. Kuual cut Lewa free and lied his body on the ground. "You were right, the better Toa did win" "Th-think

again" coughed Lewa opening his eyes and raising his swords. With the last of his energy Lewa shot a Tornado streight into the shocked

Toa's chest sending him through the Arena Wall. A few of the uncaptured Matoran saw this and Ran to Lewa's side. "Take him to the

Temple" said one. "Free the captured ones" said the second. When Lewa woke up he was surrounded by Le-Matoran. "We thought we

lost you" said Matau. "I'm a Toa, If I lost I wouldn't be worthy to be called Toa" "But where is the body of the other Toa?" asked one of

the Matoran. "If we see him again we'll be ready, we'll fight together" said Lewa. "That's right, Unity" said Kongu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: As you probably guessed I'm having One Chapter Dedicated to each Toa and their Toa Meta Counterpart. Reviews

Please! If you didnt like the fighting chapters please tell me, I would like to know how I can make my battle scenes more interesting to the

readers. Also, Here is a list of New Toa Powers.

Haxxon - Alchemy - Ability to change elements, easier to manipulate metal but he can change most elements.

Kuual - Motion - Ability to control any non-living object and make it obey his command

Kilmar - Hardening - Creates a Layer of Metal over the Target, making Toa or Matoran Trapped in Metal or he can Target Large Area's

such as buildings and in Time Create Solid walls around them.

Lexus - Melting - Pretty obvious, Able to melt through almost any object.

Axel - Destruction - Similar to Pahnrak's Ability, his weapons cause a chemical reaction in whatever they hit causing the Target to

Explode.

Maxis - Magnetism - He can move anything Metal and Manipulate it Similar to Magneto from X-men


End file.
